Ángel Herrera Oria
Ángel Herrera Oria (Santander, 1886, November 19 - Madrid, 1968, July 28) was a Spanish journalist, Catholic lay leader, politician and later priest, bishop and cardinal. He co-founded and presided (1908-1935) the Asociación Católica Nacional de Propagandistas (ACNdP) (Propagandists Catholic National AssociationUnderstand the term 'propaganda' in its etymological meaning.), and the rightist party Acción Nacional (named after Acción Popular) (1931), presided Spanish Catholic Action (1933-1935), and edited (1911-1933) the pre-Civil War most important Catholic newspaper, El Debate. ]] He studied Law at the Universities of Salamanca and Deusto, and hold his doctorate at the University of Madrid in 1908. That year, he co-founded, with the jesuit Ángel Ayala, the ACNdP. On November 1911, he purchased El Debate, a Catholic newspaper established a year before, and he made of it one of the most read newspapers in Spain. In 1912, the ACNdP established the Editorial Católica, a leading Catholic publishing house during 20th century Spain. In 1926 he founded the first Journalism School in Spain, associated with El Debate. When the Second Republic was proclaimed, he founded the political party Acción Nacional (later named Acción Popular, as government banned the usage of term 'national' by any political party), with very little political success. In 1933, he was elected president of Spanish Catholic Action and left edition of El Debate. That same year, the ACNdP founded the Centro de Estudios Universitarios (CEU). In 1936 he decided to become priest and began his ecclesiastical studies in the University of Fribourg. He was ordained priest in 1940. He was assigned as coadjutor to a parish in Santander, where he founded several social initiatives. In 1944, he encouraged the establishment by the Editorial Católica of the prestigious Biblioteca de Autores Cristianos (BAC). In 1947 he was appointed Bishop of Málaga. He advocated a large number of apostolic and social initiatives in his diocese and his homilies were very often nationwide broadcast. Spanish Catholic Action elected him as its national ecclesiastical counselor from 1949 to 1955. In 1951 he founded the Leo XIII Social Institute, later the Faculty of Arts of the Pontifical University of Salamanca (Madrid campus), and between 1958 and 1967 he presided the Editorial Católica. He participated in the Second Vatican Council and in 1965 he was appointed cardinal by Paul VI. He retired as bishop of Malaga in 1966. In 1996, the process of his canonization began and he was proclaimed Servant of God. Notes Bibliopraphy * García Escudero, José María: De periodista a cardenal: vida de Ángel Herrera, Madrid: Biblioteca de Autores Cristianos, 1998 * García Escudero, José María: El pensamiento de Ángel Herrera: antología política y social, Madrid: Biblioteca de Autores Cristianos, 1987 * Herrera Oria, Ángel: Obras completas (6 vols., edited by José Luis Gutiérrez García), Madrid: Biblioteca de Autores Cristianos, 2002-2006 * Sánchez Jiménez, José: El Cardenal Herrera Oria: Pensamiento y acción social, Madrid: Encuentro, 1986 External links * Biography by the ACdP * Biography by Fundación Pablo VI, Pontifical University of Salamanca (Madrid campus) Category:1886 births Category:1968 deaths Category:People from Santander Category:Spanish politicians Category:Members of Catholic political parties Category:Spanish cardinals Category:Spanish Roman Catholics Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:Spanish bishops Category:Spanish journalists Category:20th-century Roman Catholic bishops Category:University of Salamanca alumni Category:Pontifical University of Salamanca faculty Category:Servants of God Category:20th-century venerated Christians Category:Cardinals created by Pope Paul VI ca:Ángel Herrera Oria de:Ángel Herrera Oria es:Ángel Herrera Oria fr:Ángel Herrera y Oria it:Ángel Herrera Oria no:Ángel Herrera Oria pl:Ángel Herrera Oria